Goldie Bro
by SilverSphere
Summary: In the search of Goldie Hoe, Goldie Bro encounters the Three Bears at their woodland cottage and is invited to eat his sister for dinner.  Mama Bear manages to shoo Papa Bear and Cubby out and enacts revenge on Papa by having an affair with Goldie Bro.


Goldie Bro

A continuation to AKwriting's Goldie Hoe

Once upon a time there was a nasty-ass little boy who was walking home from school one day with his sister.

"HONEStLY Goldie Hoe," he slurred in his best ghetto accent, "Mama's gun be angRY whichu if you don' go home RIGHT NOW?"

Goldie insisted on taking a detour through the cold, grimy patch of forest that existed within the heart of the city. Nobody knows why it exists there, honestly. It smells like radishes and soy sauce.

"Goldy BRO I told my bew I'd meet him in the park!"

"you mean you're 'clientelle', sis? Pimpty dumpty can't be paying you that much. Mam's'll be angry cuz she's havin her highschool gradgiation party."

"He ain't no clientelle! He just likes to give me money because he loves me." And with a flick of her hair she strutted off uncomfortably into the dark abyss that was /the forest/. In the middle of a city. In the middle of some state that nobody likes. And thus Goldie HOe went against her mother's wishes and departed.

Broseph Goldman had endured the gradiation party and waited 3 days before Mama Goldie, heavy and pregnant with child, became near draconian in her insistance of Goldie Hoe's wherabouts. Not knowing if it was the vicious maternal fluids coursing through her vains or the mad boxer-like ambition of the unborn fetus, Broseph declined to answer what it was she was actually doing until he was concerned enough himself. Coerced into divulging the contents of Goldie Hoe's excursion, he was chased out the door by projectile dinnerware and lit out for the forest in evening.

At the forest's edge were quaint park benches, a sidewalk, some lamposts. It was really at the edge of a street where cars drove by, the subwoofers making the leaves shake. But looking within one saw a very dark abode of intertwined branches and thickets with unseen screeches of small wild animals. Making sure his do-rag was on tight and his pants more than just a few inches off the ground, he stepped forward into the forgotten park.

It was some time, perhaps a two or three hours, before Bro found anything interesting. He really hadn't thought of getting lost himself. At the point in which he was about to give up and call for help, maybe eat some of the wheaties he kept in his pocket, he saw a little grey shape in the middle of the forest among the meshed branches. Yes, it was definitely a large shape. Upon coming up to it he realized it was a cottage. Finding it was locked, he peered around to the side of the house for some windows to see inside. There was a pile of firewood, some spools of old barbed wire and other old shit that Broseph didn't care about. He stood on some wood and looked through the window, which was a rather large bedroom filled with furs and leathers, some kinky shit, and.. wait, well a lot of kinky shit, and sex toy garbage. "Damn Goldie this place got Rape written all over it." (Glancing over at the side of the building he noticed it did actually have "rape" written on it. Goldie Bro took 2 minutes to admire its craftmanship.) Then Bro went around to the front of the house when he heard the dinner conversation going on inside.

"...It smells good, Mommy," a small voice said. "What is it?"

"Well, dears," one continued, "Baby, you have cooked muscles. It's a good source of protein and will help make you stronger. For myself, I made a meat soup and all the meat came from the head of that foul creature, so essentially, I'm eating the face and brains. And your father is eating what he wanted all along. All the meat from the nether regions, and the hunks of fat on the upper chest and lower backside. Essentially, Daddy is eating rotten pussy."

"..Huh!" Broseph said to himself silently. "I never could wrap my head around dem Asian's eating customs." But the small voice piped up again, "Mommy! I think I saw someone in the window!" Some stumbling sounds were heard promptly and a face appeared in the front window which startled Broseph. Opening the window it said "Who are you! Why are you here?" And a deeper voice from behind "-we don't want any." "Sshshhsh! The figure whispered back." However Broseph was too shocked to think straight. That was the ugliest Asian he'd ever seen! But he'd been taught to be polite on many occasions, well maybe a few times. "I'm lewkin fer my sister, Goldie Hoe! An'y'ou seen her?" The face replied,"Noo, no haven't seen anyone like that. One has to put their blinders on sometimes when they are in marriage... Oh.. Oh! Where was I. Silly me. Would you like to come inside? You look like you need a rest." Bro shrugged and came inside.

Bro stepped in the house and reeled. Delicious cooked smells were wafting through the house. "MMmmm! Smells good! Whatcha cookin' Mrs. Chin?" Mama chuckled and put a big clawed paw on her snoot. "Ohhh! Just a little old recipe that my husband positively INSISTS I cook now and then. I can't honestly turn them down. He just shows up with them!" Ushering him to the dining area, a massive pile of ribs laid on the table, still steaming, with random leg and arm joins torn off with grand mounds of cooked flesh dispersed among the table participants. It was already in the midst of the meal and the obvious ear marks of human flesh had completely evaded Broseph's unfaltering keen eyes. Must be a leopard! He thought to himself. Mama Chin insisted he take a seat and join them. Papa Chin just glowered and ate his meal. Goldie Bro sat down and picking up the appropriate cleaving mechanisms, ate like it was the last meal on earth. (The marijuana made the 15 yard trek through the park very laborious and time consuming to navigate). Before long his tummy was full and he was satisfied. The dinner, which was mostly silent, ended abruptly in a heated argument between Mama and Papa Chin. "You never spend enough time with the Cub! How is he going to grow up, never having a proper father figure!"  
>"Geez Woman," he grumbled, "First uh.. The other thing, and now this? How am I supposed to tell what makes you angry when you can't keep your story straight?"<p>

But sure enough, Mama was an iron will and was shoving the two out the door with mismatched baseball and fishing sets with one paddle for a boat. Shrugging, they stepped off the premises and left to some other quadrant of the unknown forest.

Shutting, locking the door, Mama Chin came back to Broseph. "Little stranger, you look tired. Would you like to rest for the night?" Drowsy in the eyes, Bro nodded, "I think that would be a good idea.."

She showed to him a series of beds. The first was cubby bear's. He rolled in, a memory foam bed with ergodynamic cushions. "Too soft.." he moaned. "Try this one." He rolled into a second one, a bed of nails. "Too hard!.." he moaned. She led him to a third bed, this one of memory foam with nails hammered into them. "This one's alright." He curled up under the covers and was about to fall asleep.

Mama then came to his bedside and began stroking his cheek. "Do you like it when I do this?" "No, not really." he replied. "How about this..." "And she traveled her paw down Bro's shirt and rubbed his chest. "Ih, no thank you." And he shifted and tried to go to sleep. Disgruntled and impatient, she shoved her paw right down Goldie Bro's pants and grabbed his package. "Yelping in surprise, Bro jumped up out of the covers and crawled back on the bed, startled. "If you aren't going to help then I guess I'll do all the work!" Mama Bear bellowed, and snapped all the buttons off her blouse and busted out of her underwear like some furry Hulk. For the first time in his life Broseph realized he was going to be penetrated big time, and let out one howl of a scream before Mama Bear's clawed hand slowly clamped around his mouth.

Mama stole a a spool of duct tape from Papa bear's toolbox and wrapped a large band around his mouth and around his neck, looping it two or three times so to make sure it stayed. Broseph's pleading eyes cried and his eyebrows arched with fear as he made childlike murmurs. Mama Bear grinned viciously as she placed one of his pinned arms up next to the bedpost and tied it with a red candy rope, following suit with the other arm. Then next with the feet, both tied at length to the opposite posts. She slowly picked open his shirt, throwing off the clothes and removing his ridiculous do-rag. She didn't have to take off his pants because they were already at his ankles (She swears he was totally begging for this when he walked in through the door) and sliced open the tighty wighties he was wearing. Naked as a peeled green bean he lay wrigling and convulsing with momentous fear.  
>Disappointed that Bro had not gotten excited, rather the contrary if it was possible his dick actually appeared to crawl away or try its best to hid behind his ballsack, Mama Bear resorted to more creative measures to make the experience more fun.<br>"You stay right there sweet cheeks, I'll be right back."  
>Pattering away, she shortly returned with an array of condiments. She began massaging his chest with ice cream and whipped cream, leaving delicate mounds on his nipples and little swirly patterns elsewhere. She then began sprinkling the cool sticky mess with nerds and crushed peanuts with some tangy marashchino cherries. His body became unrecognizably delicious. All that was showing was his wiener, which now suddenly looked like a sad little sausage that had the misfortune of being dropped in a hair salon. Picking it up between two narrow talons, she exclaimed "Augh! This little thing will never do!" And shuffled over to her closet. Broseph whimpereed at what was going to come next. He was cold and shivering, and his stomach began to turn. Mama bear turned around triumphantly with a dildo strapped to her crotch, pinching her bulging and supple hindquarters. "Ha!" She then leaped onto the bed like a fat aerodynamically challenged cougar and grabbed onto his shoulders while her midriff slid down low.. Broseph was sweating, he was cold but he was sweating and lightheaded. He felt the cold object go in and he instantly tuned out. Mama bear licked his face and armpit and got to work, her hot body like a bristly furnace of love.<br>By the end, Broseph felt like his intestines were in his throat and he felt like he was going to throw up out his nose. Both of them were covered in blood from the many nails. Terrified and exhausted he waited for Mama Bear's climax to end and hopefully, just hopefully she would let him go..  
>"And now, for a wonderful dessert to follow up such a lovely meal and delightful evening!" She sveltley purred, and began licking the ice cream mess out of her fur and his everything. She gently peeled off the duck tape and he suddenly felt the first eakings of hope - and then she pinched his nose shut forced a bottle of hershey's chocolate syrip into his mouth like a giant Nozzle, squeezing it hard until it was dry and spent, Broseph coughing and gagging. "The chocolate in the middle is the best/ part. " She mused, then patted his mouth dear-like. She gently began to eat the red rope ties, nibbling at first until she bit his entire right hand off, and began to work down his arm, completely ignoring his chocolate screams of agony. Working along she ate all of sad little Broseph Goldman except his cock, which she found none too pleasing and entirely too small. She left a little love note on it and impaled it on a nail in the center of the wretched candy strewn love bed for Papa bear when he got back. Getting to do all these things in revenge for Papa bear made her feel excited and refreshed, she sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv, rubbing her distended furry tummy and gasping to herself "Gosh! I shouldn't eat so much! I will get fat, I am sure of it."


End file.
